mods_of_minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Philosopher's Stone (Equivalent Exchange 2)
|the Philosopher's Stone from }} The Philosopher's Stone is an item added by . It is used to perform transmutation of various kinds of matter and fuel, including items in a crafting grid, placed blocks and mobs in the world. Only very basic transmutation of a small selection of objects can be done using the Philosopher's Stone - for more advanced transmutation of blocks and items, the more advanced Transmutation Tablet is required. In addition to transmutation the Philosopher's Stone can also be used as a portable Crafting Table: pressing the Extra key (C by default) while holding the Stone will display a regular 3 × 3 crafting grid. Transmutation Items A number of items can be transmuted into a higher or lower tier by combining them with a Philosopher's Stone. It is only possible to combine the Stone with either a single item, which will yield multiple of the next lower tier of item; or with multiple items, which will create one item of the next higher tier. For these recipes to work, the EMC value of the input item(s) must be equal to that of the output item(s). Two groups of transmutable items exist. Any item can be transmuted into any other item in the same group, but it is not possible to transmute between these groups. * Matter: (256 EMC) ↔ (2048 EMC) ↔ (8192 EMC) * Fuel: (32 EMC) ↔ (128 EMC) ↔ (512 EMC) ↔ (2048 EMC) ↔ (8192 EMC) Blocks Some blocks can also be transmuted when placed in the world into blocks of equal value and similar nature. This can be done by right-clicking the Philosopher's Stone on a transmutable block. By default this will only transmute the clicked block, but by charging the Stone (V by default) the affected area can be increased to sizes of 3, 5, 7, and 9 blocks. This area can be set to be either a line, panel or cube using the Toggle key (G by default). The following blocks can be transmuted into each other: * ↔ * → ↔ * (while sneaking) or → * (while sneaking) , or → * ↔ * ↔ * → → → * → → → * → → → Mobs It is also possible to transmute mobs in the world. This can be done by pressing the Release key (R by default) while holding the Stone, which will fire a purple orb. If this projectile hits any mob, it will be transmuted at a cost of 384 EMC (one Gunpowder's worth). This amount of EMC is only consumed once a mob is actually transmuted, not when the projectile is first fired or hits anything that is not a mob. Mobs created by transmutation will behave as if they were freshly spawned: they have full health, no momentum, and will not retain any fire, potion effects or other NBT data from the original mob. Passive mobs can only be transmuted into other passive mobs, and hostile mobs only into other hostile mobs. The following mobs can be transmuted into each other: Passive Mobs: * Chicken * Cow * Mooshroom (can only be created in Mushroom Island biome) * Ocelot * Pig * Sheep (will have random fur color) * Villager * Wolf Hostile Mobs: * Cave Spider * Creeper * Enderman * Skeleton * Slime * Spider * Zombie Recipe Usage Transmutation Known Bugs * It is not possible to transmute placed Spruce Sapling blocks back into other sapling types. * The collision detection for the mob transmutation projectile is buggy and often passes through mobs instead of hitting and transmuting them.